Black History Month
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Helga thinks black history month is a waste of time but a twist of fate sends her to an alternate universe and she sees just how important this lesson really is. (Request fic for retro mania)


Black History Month

This was a request fic for retro mania and inspired by the comic Lois Lane I am Curious (Black) and art by Tanita-sama (deviant art). I mean no offense by this, I wanted to test my writing ability by accepting the challenge. If this fic offends you I am sorry but I hope that I did this topic justice.

* * *

"Class, class, I have an important announcement." Mr. Simmons said, his shy undertone the only thing keeping me from staying awake. I sunk back in my chair, I was being grouchy but it wasn't his fault my perfect sister was coming to visit. I found out last night when my parents were unceremoniously dancing in the kitchen, while my dinner was burning. Stupid Olga…

"So without further ado I present Olga Pataki." The class was clapping and that's what snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, baby sister." She walked in and winked at me sending the whole class into a flurry of conversation, like "I can't believe someone as nice as Olga is Helga's sister." I have to remember the voices because they have a lunch date with Ol' Betsy. I clenched my hands into fists and glanced over at my only ray of sanity in this world.

Arnold was smiling up at my sister, he was so kind and understanding but if he knew who my sister really was he wouldn't be smiling at her like that. I sighed, if only he'd look at me like that, just once…

"Helga." Olga called me and I glared, didn't we talk about this? Why was she even here?

"What?" I said in a bored tone, maybe she would get the hint and forget about calling on me next time.

"Can you tell me what special significance February has?"

"Uh, Valentine's Day? It when all the best horror movies come out." There was this new slasher movie I was anxious to see.

"I'm being serious." So was I.

"Yes, there is Valentine's Day but I'm talking about something much more important. Black History Month." She continued.

"Are you serious? Why do we have to learn this every year, we know, we know."

"That's because your school teaches tolerance and has these lessons every year."

"I think it's a waste of time."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Helga." She paused and moved to the front of the class to address everyone, "Class, what Helga has demonstrated is exactly what I am here to talk about. We need to do more than just learn about the past. We need to be proactive, spreading the word that we all have the same hearts, hopes, dreams, but because of the race barriers, not everyone is entitled to the same means by which we reach our goals."

"Even so, it's not as if you have to deal with racist people at work or anything, who cares what those random racist people say. You can't let it get to you, just keep moving up and show them."

"You think African Americans only have to fear racist comments?" Olga said and I felt threatened, I shot her a glare, I just didn't want to waste another boring day at school learning something I already knew, and from Olga no less.

"The color of your skin doesn't matter, this is America, and everyone can have anything if they just put their minds to it. I don't really think it's any harder just because of your skin color."

"It seems like we need to spend more time on this subject than I thought." She turned to her bag and pulled out handouts. Oh great. I couldn't take it anymore. I rose my hand and asked to go to the bathroom.

Once in the hall I thought of a way to skip, I wasn't going back there for all the money in the world. I decided to head for the gym, it was the easiest way out. I rounded the corner and heard voices coming from the sixth grade hall.

"Where is the rest of the money?" said one sixth grader.

"That's all I have." Said another sixth grader, the fact that the bully was white and his victim was black was just a coincidence. P.S. 118 wasn't that kind of school. I turned away but the bully must have spotted me because I heard the sound of running feet heading toward me.

"Hey, little fourth grader, see something you like? We charge for that."

"For what?" I was backed against a locker; I wasn't stupid enough to think a sixth grade bully would leave me alone.

"You want to see us beat him up? Then you gotta pay."

"No thanks." I said but he didn't like that, he shoved me against the locker hard and the locker next to it burst open, he then shoved me inside, I felt the back of my head hit something hard, the coat hook? That was the last thought I had before darkness came followed by the sound of a slamming locker.

I woke up suddenly, I didn't know how much time had passed but it was dark so I couldn't tell. I growled, how could I let a bully get the better of me? I knew how they worked. I kicked against the locker door and it burst open after a few kicks. Nobody was in the hall, I was grateful for that. I stepped out and rubbed the back of my head, I had to see how bad it was. I noticed a small mirror hanging on the inner locker door.

I looked inside and examined my face, my skin was a smooth mocha color. I blinked, this couldn't be. I was me on the inside but outside, my blue eyes stood out against my dark skin, my hair was tightly wound in perfect rows. I reached up to touch my pig tails which were now two small puffy afro tails. I shook my head, maybe I hit my head hard enough to see different colors.

I slammed the locker closed and noticed that the hallway was filled with lockers about to fall off their hinges, the tiled floor was cracked and missing a few tiles, the paint was chipping off the walls and most of the lights were out.

Where was I? Maybe that bully moved me to another school. I had to figure out where I was so I could go home. I took a few steps and peered into a class room, it was filled with minorities, and the teacher was up front trying to teach on a chalk board while students read from an old book, three students to one book. I backed away and made for a nicer part of the building.

"You lost?" I looked up at, what seemed to be a fellow fourth grader. "You aren't supposed to be here, look around, what do you see?" huh? I looked around and noticed a hall filled with white kids. Also, the hall seemed to be a bit more put together. "Get back to your own hall way. You're disgusting." She shoved me, then it mustn't have been my eyes, I was really was black now.

"Listen, sister…" I rose a fist but that only made everyone in the hall crowd around me, I was out numbered, all I wanted to do was find out where I was but they couldn't even talk to me? I backed up and headed back to the broken down side of the school.

I could hear them laughing and calling me names. How did they know those crewel things, kids don't know the difference…

I felt like a stranger in my own world, it wasn't as if I chose to be different. But because of something I couldn't decide I deserve to be punished?

I found my way out of the school and wandered the streets of the unfamiliar city. I definitely wasn't in Hillwood anymore. The streets resembled the halls in the school, trash piled up in all directions, babies were crying, and older kids where playing in the glass filled streets without shoes on, and every once in a while I could hear a gunshot off in the distance.

"Helga! There you are." I turned toward a voice that was almost recognizable but I didn't know her, she had dark skin like mine and she was older. "I was worried, baby sister."

"Olga?" I pulled away.

"Yes, of course, silly." She said. "Let's go home." She said and hugged me tightly, I struggled but her grip was as tight as ever. I didn't know what was going on but Olga or not she was someone I knew. I followed her "home".

As we entered the house I followed Olga to the kitchen where my parents were waiting by a pile of mail. "Mummy, Daddy, and Helga, everyone's here." She smiled and pinched my cheeks. I shoved her away and pointed to the pile of mail.

"What's going on?" I asked and Miriam plucked the top letter from the stack and held it out to Olga.

"Ah, I see you waited to open it this time." Olga said. They were ignoring me… still?

"Hello! What's up with the letter?"

"How self-absorbed are you, girl." Bob said and I held back my snarl, "Your sister's been trying to get an internship to the city's leading law firm." Geez, why was it such a big deal? Of course she would get it. Perfect Olga always gets everything she wants. She ripped open the letter and pulled the letter free and I snagged it away from her…only, what I saw was definitely what I had expected. I couldn't bring myself to tell her.

"What does it say?" She asked, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. Bob took the letter from me and let out a sighed.

"Those bastards have no idea what they are missing out on." Bob said.

"No. This is the fifth time." Olga said.

"Fifth time?" I clenched my hands into fists, "How could you not get it? I mean you are perfect at everything you do." Olga's breath came in short bursts, she was about to cry. She excused herself and headed for her room.

"It doesn't matter how hard she works." Bob said, "They were excited to meet her until they saw the color of her skin." I looked at Bob.

"That can't be it. She would be good there, why waist a talent like that?" I can't believe that I'm defending Olga but she is my sister and no one hurts her but me.

"Wake up, kid." Bob said. "That's the world we live in."

"I thought she would be the one to make it out of here." Miriam said from the corner where she was stating to make a drink for herself. Bob let out a grunt and headed for the living room.

Yet again I was left alone, my sister was crying in her room, Bob checked out and Miriam was with her best friends, JimandDean. Yep, everything is normal. I decided to go outside once more because it was better than staying at home.

As I made my way to the better parts of Hillwood I noticed a man on a crate at the corner screaming about injustice and the white man's world. Was it really this hard? We have the same rights but somehow it's twice as hard to accomplish the same things. I backed away from the crowed and bumped into an officer with a dog. I looked up at him, his eyes were dark, and I'd never seen anyone with eyes as empty as his.

"Better run, little girl, Baxter is hungry." He said and suddenly the dog turned to me with a snarl. "You people are so annoying, wining about racism, you just want to start something but I will be here to stop it before anything happens."

I moved away from the dog but it leapt and snapped at me. The officer released the dog and I started running. I didn't know how I would be able to out run the dog but I had to try, it was twice my size and faster. I'm going to die.

I ran through the streets until they became familiar and clean, the dog was still on my heels as I ran faster, he seemed to be slowing but I wasn't going to stop for anything. Then like a ray of hope I saw the boarding house. Arnold's house. Here I come, my prince, save me.

I jumped up the fire escape and watched as the dog snarled and drooled as it searched for a way to follow me. I hurried up the steps and waited to catch my breath.

"Who's there?" it was Arnold's voice. Crap! Did he know me in this world? What was I thinking?

"I uh…" oh, great an intellectual thing to say, nice work. I thought bitterly.

"Are you okay?" he asked and climbed out of his window and gasped when he saw me. His green eyes still emeralds against alabaster skin. Beautiful golden locks, cute blue hat that was too small for his football shaped head. Wait. He was white… and I was black. Would he ever notice me like this?

"I'm okay…" I was far from it but being around him made my heart want to burst.

"Liar." He said and grabbed my hand, his hands were warm. "You are bleeding, see?" I looked, sure enough my hand was bleeding. The fire escape ladder was pretty sharp, I must not have noticed the pain while I was worried about the dog.

"It doesn't matter, that dog is gone now, I have to get home." I said but he wouldn't let me go.

"Come inside first, I'd feel bad if I left you like this." He gave me a pleading look and I melted inside. At this point he could have whatever he wanted. I followed him into his room and glanced around. It was the first time I was _invited_ into his room. I sat down on a red couch and Arnold left to get a first aid kit.

When he returned he wasted no time in seeing to my hand. He disinfected the cut and wrapped my hand in a bandage, it wasn't that bad but I didn't want to stop him. "You are being pretty quiet." He said. "What's your name?"

"H-Helga." My voice was small, if I was stuck like this could Arnold love me? "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I'm from a different part of town." He still didn't understand. "I'm black."

"Yes, so?" he said like it was natural. "We have the same blood and it doesn't matter what you or anyone looks like we should always help someone who is bleeding.

"I-I guess so." I said.

"It is so." He said, "Our differences are what make us a stronger people."

"It's easy for you to say that, you are white. It's not as hard for you." I said. I was wrong about black history. We can't get lazy about teaching this stuff. The black community has come so far but it was anything but easy and they are still fighting.

"That's true but I can maybe help someone see that we need to take care of each other through my actions." He said, "even if it's one person at a time I will help change the world.

"I can show them to." I said and Arnold smiled and I stood. "I have to go." I said and headed for the fire escape.

"You don't have to go out that way." He said.

"I'd rather make sure that dog is gone." I said and climbed out the window. I was on the last step when I slipped and hit my head on the edge of the window. I heard Arnold's voice before the world went dark.

"Helga!" I opened my eyes and held my head.

"Arnold?" I croaked, my throat was dry and I couldn't move. Suddenly a light came flooding in. I was in the locker again.

"Found you." Arnold said, relief flooding his features. He held his hand out to me. "Are you okay?"

"I am…" his face was so close I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Torvald said that some sixth graders were bullying you." Arnold said. I guess I was back in the real world. I slapped Arnold's hand away and stumbled out of the locker. "Hold on, you're bleeding." He said.

I reached up behind me, I must have hit my head on the hook harder than I thought because when I brought my hand back around to look at my fingers they were covered in blood. "So I am." I said. "It's fine."

"Let me help you, I want to stop the bleeding before I let you go." He said.

"Fine…" I sat down and let him do as he wished. "You tell anyone about this and I'll bash your skull in." I warned.

"Of course." He said and got to work.

"How long were you looking for me?" I glanced around, even though this part of the school was practically abandoned I could tell that school let out a while ago.

"After the bell rang Torvald overhead some sixth graders talking about how they caught a loud mouth little girl." He said and I glared at him, "their words." He held up his hands in defense. "Anyway, I searched the whole school for you." He did that for me? "All finished." He said suddenly. "And at the risk of getting beaten up I'd like to walk you home and make sure your parents know you are safe."

"You aren't going to take no for an answer are you?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Fine, just this once." I said and stood up, nearly toppling over; it was cramped in there. Arnold reached his hands out to steady me. "Whoa buddy, no funny business." I yanked away from him. "You can walk me home not get to first base."

"Sorry." He said and he headed out the door. We looked out at the playground and I noticed a couple of sixth graders, one was the one who had shoved me in the locker. He and the other sixth grader were picking on another kid a second grader from the looks of him.

"Leave me alone," the second grader said.

"No." said the one who shoved me in a locker. "My dad is a cop and he tells me stories, you people are always causing him problems."

"You people?" I could feel the rage fill me. Arnold grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He must be worried because I was bested by them earlier.

"Black trash like you is everything that's wrong with this city." He said and shoved the kid to the ground. "Lick my shoes clean and I'll let you off with a warning." In an instant I was across the playground offering my hand to the second grader. "What the heck do you think you are doing?" the sixth grader said and paused when he realized who I was. "It's you."

"Oh that pee brain of yours _can_ remember." I said and turned my attention back to the second grader. "Here take my hand. Don't listen to them, they are stupid." The second grader took my hand and I helped him up.

"What did you say?" the sixth grader bared his teeth, but after being chased by that dog his teeth were nothing.

"I called you stupid. Pick in on someone because of the color of their skin is the dumbest thing ever."

"What do you know?"

"I might not know what it means to be black but I know what it means to be human." I said. "Unfortunately that concept is lost on you. You are worse than pond scum."

"I should have made sure you couldn't walk before I shoved you in that locker." The sixth grader loomed over me but I wasn't scared, I would face anyone to prove that I was right.

"Trever!" came a loud voice, we all looked toward the school. A teacher! "I heard the whole thing. Our school has a zero tolerance policy against discrimination. I'm calling your parents and you will be expelled." She said ushering Trever inside, "and James, you had better choose your friends more carefully." She said to the other sixth grader.

They headed inside and I slumped to the ground, I felt amazing. "Um, thanks for saving me." Said the kid, "I'm Jeremy." He said. "I thought fourth graders were scary but you really helped me."

"Yeah well that's what you do when someone is in trouble." I glance back at Arnold who was looking at me with pride. I smiled at him for a second and he zipped his lips, he wasn't going to tell anyone. Good. "Come on, we'll walk you home." I said.

Even though I am only nine I can change the world by showing people how we should live. We need to help each other grow and use our differences to make us a stronger people.

* * *

The End


End file.
